She's the Man
by ilovelakers
Summary: Gabriella finds herself at East High trying to get onto the basketball team. What will happen? Troyella! Based off of She's the Man the movie! First storyplease be nice!
1. Chapter 1

She's The Man

Disclaimer: I do not own She's the Man or High School Musical!

Summary : Gabriella Montez finds out the girls' basketball team is being cut from her school, West High. In an attempt to prove her skills to the boys' West High team, who think she can't do anything, she goes to East High, using her brother's identity, who has gone to New York for a cookery competition. Once there, she gets caught up in balancing new relations with schoolwork, while managing to prove herself to the boys in East High as a good basketball player.

**(Mostly She's the Man, with some necessary changes)**

Characters:

Gabriella Montez

Troy Bolton

Chad Danforth

Taylor Mckessie

Sharpay Evans

Zeke Montez (bear with me here)

Jason Cross


	2. What!

"WHAT!!! THERE IS NO WAY I'M LETTING THAT HAPPEN!" Gabriella Montez had just found out that the girls' basketball team at West High was getting cut, because of budget problems. She was the star player on their team, and basketball was her life. So, obviously, she was quite upset.

"Hey, we can't do anything now; it's too late!" said her friend Christy.

"Not if I have any say in this," Gabriella furiously responded.

She and the rest of the team stomped over to the gym, where the boys' basketball team was practicing.

"Coach Johnson! Did you hear what they did to our team!" the girls demanded.

"Yes, I'm quite sorry to hear that. But, we're practicing right now. So…Bye-bye!" Coach Johnson told them.

Gabriella still was not finished. She couldn't just _not_ play basketball – this was going to be _her _year, but her dreams were shattered before school even started for the fall again.

"Coach, we want to try out for the boys' basketball team!" Gabriella smiled as the rest of the girls first gaped at her, then started to like the idea.

Well, the Coach had a different opinion. So did the rest of the boys, including the captain of the team, and Gabriella's boyfriend – namely, Conner. They all started laughing.

"Conner, Coach, why are you guys all laughing! I'm being serious here!"

"Gabi, baby, just think about it. _You, join the boys' team?_ It's quite impossible." Conner replied.

"Yes, Gabriella, you would not be able to ….(he cleared his throat)..um, keep up, I should say." Coach told her.

"If it helps any, I'm sorry that yours dreams are now forever over." Conner said.

Gabriella glared at him and said, "Well, if it helps any, I'm sorry that our relationship is now forever over!" She and the girls stomped away.

"Gabi, what are you saying? You're just kidding, right? No, I know you are. It's ok, though, I forgive you!" Conner called back to her, but she didn't hear him. She was too busy muttering to herself. It was something along the lines of "stupid idiot egoistic boys", "I can't believe him", and "This isn't over, though!"

She walked away, deep in thought about her next plan.


	3. scary AN

there were 3girls

They were looking through peoples  
MySpaces.

The girl slowly came upon this one  
myspace.

It had creatures in the background and the man  
looked like a psycho.

She started laughing with her friend commenting on how ugly he was.

Right then, an instant message came up.

It said:

SatanStalker: So how do u like my  
MySpace??

XxLoVemExX: What??

XxLoVemExX: Who is this anyway??

SatanStalker: Well, you should know;  
youre looking at my MySpace right now.

XxLoVemExX: How do you know that im looking at ur pro??

SatanStalker:I know when people look at my MySpace.

XxLoVemExX: What? That doesnt make  
any sense, how?

SatanStalker: I just do.

Satanstalker: Especially to pretty girls like you.

Satanstalker: With very nice legs I might say.

At the time the girl was wearing high  
shorts.

She started to pull them down a little bit to cover what  
ever she could. Her and her friend started to get  
worried now.

XxLoVemExX: Ok whatever man youre starting to scare the living sht out of me.

SatanStalker: You should be afraid.

SatanStalker: You wouldnt want an ugly guy like me touching your legs huh? I mean thats what you  
just said about me with your friend like a  
minute ago.

They were in shock.

Her friend: Holy crap man just block him  
hes a fcking psycho!

The girl: Ok holy crap, you think hes  
watching us?

SatanStalker: I am.

SatanStalker: Well it wouldnt really  
matter if you blocked me anyway; it wouldnt stop me  
from coming to your house.

XxLoVemExX: What? My house?

SatanStalker: Yeah, youre alone so its  
not a problem.

XxLoVemExX: Ok I think Im going to leave now because youre freaking me out.

SatanStalker: Your screen name says  
love me, trust me that wont be a problem.

SatanStalker has just signed off.

The girl and her friend were really  
scared. Girls

friend: Whatever lets just go upstairs trust me I doubt hes really coming. Its just a joke from someone.

They went upstairs and were having a pillow fight.

All of a sudden the girls friend said she had to go to the bathroom. The girl said ok.

Ten minutes later the girl noticed that her friend was  
still in the bathroom and was wondering what was up.

She goes and knocks but no one said  
anything

she opens it and finds her friend there on  
the ground dead. She started to scream but when she  
turned around he was there. News the next morning said that there was one girl dead in the bathroom;

her neck sliced with blood all over the ground. with her head nailed to the wall. Just her head.

If you do not repost this in the next two  
minutes here will be three men, one in your  
bathroom,

one in your room, and one killing your parents at that  
very moment.

Tonight at 1:30am. Well what are you waiting for?

Repost or you are going to die!

repost this saying "wtf ewwwwwww"


	4. Going to Paris

Disclaimer: I do not own HSM or She's the Man…obviously…

OK, to clear things up, I just want to say that the 'story' that I posted last chapter was for the end. I mean, I read it on someone else's story, and I read the end, as all of you might have, and got really creeped out! I'm just a little superstitious, I guess. Sorry for all of you who thought it as a chapter, but here's one now!

Chapter 2:

As she walked home that day, basketball in tow, Gabriella was deep in thought about what she could do to get back on the team. Out of nowhere, she was slapped in the back of the head. Surprised, she turned around, only to see her brother Zeke's girlfriend, Mariana.

Gabriella's POV:

"Where in the name of all that is holy is your brother!" Mariana yelled at me.

Ugh, she is soooo annoying. I mean, seriously, what does she think, me and Zeke are attached at the head or something? How am I supposed to know where Zeke is? Well, maybe he's here at home, or at the café again, begging the owner to let him learn from them, but Mariana doesn't need to know that.

So, I replied, "I have no idea. Why are you asking me?"

"Well, I don't know! I assumed you would know; after all, you and Zeke are like attached at the head!"

Wow…so she really does think that. Didn't know anyone could be so dense!

"Well, bye, Mariana!" I smile pleasantly at her, only to receive a glare, and she stomps away. Well, so much for trying to be polite to her like Zeke told me to! I walked through the front door, and tried to run up to my room, without my mom seeing me, but I was too late.

"Gabi, darling, how are you? Wait, how come you're back so early? Didn't you have golf practice today?"

What the heck? Since when did she call basketball golf? I mean, she's done baseball, soccer, and even football, but now golf? And the sad part is, she knows it's only one sport, so how many names will she give it before realizing that it is basketball!

"No mom, the team got cut." I replied.

"Well, why didn't you tell Conner?" she told me. Wow, I don't even want to hear that idiot's name right now.

"I did, mom, but he didn't want me on the boy's team. So, I broke up with him."

"But, he was so good looking, and smart, and funny, and caring, and understanding, and…" What the heck? My mom is describing Conner as if he was her idol or something! Ew, gross thought! Then, I noticed some fancy, frilly, girly dresses. I knew they were for that stupid debutante thing, which I didn't want to go to! I ran away while my mom stood there, looking dreamy, before she could snap out of her little own world and remind me about the debutante thingamabobber.

I walked into my brother Zeke's room, to find him packing up. His school started in a few days, so I assumed he was packing up for that. Some information – my brother Zeke was expelled from West High, because he was baking something in his cooking class, and got distracted, and burned a part of the school down. Harsh- I know – but that was typical West High behavior for you. So, now Zeke is enrolled in East High. Anyways, I just sat around for a while listening to my iPod, then noticed Zeke trying to climb out of the window. I was wondering why he had to climb out the _window_, for goodness sakes!

"Wouldn't it be easier to use the front door, instead?" I startled Zeke.

"Huh? Oh! Well, if I went down through the front door, Mom would see me!" he cheerfully replied.

"Is she not supposed to? Wait. Zeke – what are you up to?"

"I'm going to Paris!"

I fell off the bed, in shock. He's going to Paris? A few days before school started? Without permission?

"What are you planning on telling mom and dad? Also, you have school, remember?"

"Oh, well, as for Mom, she thinks I'm going to Dad's house. Dad thinks I'm over here. See, no problem there! As for school, you _are_ my smart twin! Please call the school and tell them something. Pretend to be Mom! Bye! I love you! See ya in a couple of weeks! I'll call you later, k? Bye!"

Then, with that, he jumped out the window and ran away, until I couldn't see him anymore. Then, I walked over to the mirror in his room. There was a picture of us hanging from it. Then, an idea popped into my head, and I started to smile evilly.

"Well, like they say, if you can't join 'em, beat 'em!"


	5. AN

Hey guys! I have ideas for two new stories that I will work on over summer break! One will be a Trevor/Corrie and Troy/Gabriella. The summary is: Gabriella and Corrie are twin sisters separated at birth. They do keep in contact though. One day, they switch spots to find out what life is like in the other city, for one school year (Albuquerque to Boston, and vice versa). There, they meet new people, new friends, and more importantly, perhaps a new love!

The next idea is a Corbin/Vanessa. If you don't like those, then ….you know what to do(or what _not_ to do!). For reasons unknown, the most unlikely couple pairs up during the filming of HSM 2 – namely, Zac and Monique! Vanessa and Corbin are devastated, and then hit upon a plan to save their love life. They plan to make Zac and Monique jealous, using each other. But, will Zac and Monique become jealous? And more importantly, while they try to make Zac and Monique fall in love with them (boy and girl respectively) , will they find truer love somewhere else?

I just love chadellas or corbnessas! They are really cute! Anyways, I had to pair up Zac and Monique because I don't do Zashleys, sorry. So, I know it's a really weird couple, but it was the only one left while using the characters I like and wanted to pair or didn't want to pair! So, tell me how you feel about the stories!

These will be started on this weekend, so I will be updating soon! 


	6. Getting the perfect new look

Hey guys! Okay, so I know my idea for a corbnessa wasn't that great, so I came up with a new one. Actually, it's the same one, except instead of Zac and Monique, it's Chris and Monique. Anyways, sorry this is a short chapter, but that's all I had for you today. Thanks guys! Time for Chapter 3!

Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own HSM, otherwise, I would be rich and famous.

She's the man Chapter 3

Gabi's POV

"There is no way I am doing that," said Ryan.

No!!!! Ryan is my only hope. For those of you who don't know, Ryan is my best guy friend, and he is stylist. He was the perfect person to help me get my "Zeke" look. But, he has to agree first, right? So, got any ideas? None? OK, back to the pleading.

"Please, Ryan? Come on, you've got to admit this is the perfect idea! Please help me get my revenge and help Zeke at the same time! Please?" I even added my special pout that I know Ryan can't resist.

"Yeah, come on, Ryan!" my friends were on his back about it too.

Even the grandma whose hair Ryan was doing was onto our scheme! Yay us! She even told Ryan, "Yeah, come on Ryan!"

He glared at me for a few seconds, then sighed in admittance of defeat.

"Alright, you got me. I'll do it."

YAY!!!! I high fived my friends, and then to thank the grandma, I gave her one too!

"So, let's get on with it."

Ryan was showing me different styles to get my boy look. He showed me different wigs, sideburns, even some mustaches! None of them looked good, until one. It was perfect! It was pretty funny, looking at myself being a boy! But, I can bear it if it's for soccer!

I also spent the next few days following random men on the street, trying to copy their walking styles, talking styles, etc. I also tried to get my manly voice down. At first, it sounded as if my voice was cracking, but then I got better at it! I learned to bind my chest with this cloth type stuff that really holds well, under 30 seconds! I think I am now officially ready to start my revenge on West High, and to start life at East High.

Oh, and mom? No worries! I told her I was going to learn some things from Mariana for that _debutante_ thing, so she was happy! So, everything is working out just fine! I think I really am ready. East High, here I come!

So, what do you guys think? Like I said, sorry that it's so short, but I was trying to fit the scenes from the movie onto here as best as possible! Anyways, for those who have seen the movie and are not sure where Ryan came from, he is Paul from the movie. Oh! One more thing – Ryan and Sharpay are not related in this story, but they also are not going to end up together. Okay, so now it's review time! 


End file.
